


Hurricane

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comforting Derek, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Hurricane Irma, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles and Derek are at their new vacation home in Florida when news of Hurricane Irma reaches them. Derek decides to brave it out, Stiles is less than thrilled. Lots of talking and cuddling ensue.





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out if you see any.

Stiles flinches every time he hears the sound of the screw gun against the house. He shouldn’t, the sound isn’t anything new since they’re on the forth window but it he still gets him every time. Mostly because of what the sound signifies. He knows it’s for the best, that they need the hurricane shutters up as a form of protection but he still doesn’t like it. Seeing the windows shuddered up like this feels him with a sense of dread. The added darkness in the house, even in the middle of the day, throwing him off his routine. Not that he’s able to keep much of a routine. He’s far too worried for that.

Buying a house in southern Florida had seemed like a good idea. It was their vacation home, a place to get away when they needed it. They had the beach nearby and Disney World was only a few hours away. It seemed perfect, and it was _theirs_. Now though, Stiles is starting to regret that decision. The incoming hurricane had taken them by surprise.

They’d gotten in the week before and planned to stay through the month. Then the news of the hurricane came. Derek had initially brushed it off, saying that he’d been through a hurricane before and they could just ride it out. Stiles had reluctantly agreed. He could understand why Derek wouldn’t want to rush out of here. Getting a flight out would be hard and if they tried to drive out, well Stiles knew Derek’s werewolf senses wouldn’t appreciate the 20 hours it was supposedly taking just to get out of the state.

So, they stayed. They stocked up on water and canned food and snacks. They’d move everything that was out by the pool inside the house or into the garage. And now they were putting up the shutters. Or Derek was and Stiles was handing him whatever he needed. Stiles had tried to help but his hands were shaking so much Derek had just told him to let him do it instead.

The more time went by, the more nervous Stiles got. He tried to remain calm and sometimes he was able to. But every new news report and call or text from his friends or family telling him he should just get out came brought a new wave of anxiety. He can’t be angry. He’s lucky to have people in his life that care about him. And he gets it, he does. He’d probably be feeling the same way if he were in their position. But Derek thinks it’s safe to stay and Stiles trusts Derek.

When his Dad had tried to get him to fly home Derek had said he wasn’t leaving, that they had just gotten down here and he wasn’t going to let some hurricane ruin their vacation. Derek offered to try and put Stiles on a flight back to Beacon Hills but Stiles had refused. He wasn’t about to leave Derek. The worry over his safety would have been worse than any worry he’s experiencing right now.

He isn’t sure what’s worse, everyone else’s constant worry or Derek’s nonchalance at the whole thing. He just wishes he could block it all out for a little bit so the constant panic and nausea would go away for even 5 minutes.

It’s the night before the hurricane is supposed to get here and Stiles and Derek are curled up on the couch. The TV is on but neither one of them is watching it, just letting the pictures soundlessly flash across the screen.

“What if we lose power?” Stiles mumbles, his face pressed against Derek’s neck.

“We’ll just cuddle for warmth then.” Derek tells him, running a soothing hand down Stiles’ back.

Stiles lifts his eyes up to meet Derek’s, face incredulous. “But it’ll be warm. We’re in Florida, Derek. And there won’t be air conditioning.”

“Are you telling me you won’t want to cuddle?”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “I always want to cuddle, you know that. I’m just saying it’s going to be hot and sweaty.”

Derek grins down at him. “We’ve experienced that plenty of times before.”

“ _Derek_ ,” Stiles sighs, “I’m being serious here.”

Derek’s smile softens as he leans down to bring their foreheads together, “I know Stiles. I also know you’re capable of working yourself up into a panic. We’re going to be fine, okay? I’m not going to let anything happen to you, I promise. I just need you to trust me.”

“I always trust you,” Stiles mumbles, staring down at where his hands are playing with the hem of Derek’s shirt, “Just because I’m scared doesn’t mean I don’t trust you.”

“Hey,” Derek says, lifting Stiles’ chin until their eyes meet, “I know that. And I get that you’re scared, and that’s okay. You’ve never experienced something like this. But we’re going to get through it. We’re going to look out for each other. That’s what we do.”

Stiles smiles, leaning in to softly brush his lips against Derek’s. “You’re just going to have to keep me distracted then.”

“Oh?” Derek asks, looking around the living room, “We have UNO.”

“It’s going to take a lot more than UNO to keep me distracted Der.”

“Hmm cuddling, tea, and reading Harry Potter via candlelight then?”

“That could work,” Stiles tells him, bringing his hands up to play with the hairs at the back of Derek’s neck. “I had some other ideas though.”

“I’m sure you do,” Derek fondly shakes his head, “We’re you the one who was complaining about getting hot and sweaty without power?”

“Yeah but that was for a not fun reason,” Stiles says, “My idea is _much_ more fun.”

“And if the roof caves in on us?

“At least we’ll die happy.”

Derek throws his head back and laughs, exposing his neck to Stiles. Stiles is quick to lean in and place a quick kiss under Derek’s jaw, smiling against his skin when Derek sighs. Pulling back, Stiles sees Derek watching him a fond smile on his face. When Derek brings his hand up and cups Stiles’ cheek Stiles can only lean into it. He knows the storm they’re about to face is massive but they’ve faced hunters and all kinds of supernatural. Like hell a hurricane was going to be the end of Stiles and Derek. They’ve weathered plenty of storms together, this one wasn’t going to be any different.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something to distract myself so I'm not just to sitting her anxiously awaiting the arrival of Hurricane Irma. So this happened.  
> [Send me some prompts](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
